My Life Is Complicated
by waterrain
Summary: AU All Human. Last week Arthur became Alfred's adopted older brother.He has a crush on Alfred and really doubts the 14 year old American boy has a crush on him. He keeps on saying the wrong thing to Alfred and seemly unable to say anything nice to him.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Personal Side Note I wish to share a very useful website with you, peeps ^_^ All you have to do is google mathway and it should be the first link (Mathway: Math Problem Solver). One of my college courses is Elementary Algebra. I found Mathway tonight and needless to say it helped me out a lot with solving the math problems ^_^ **

**Arthur's point of view. Arthur is 16 while Alfred is 14.**

**My Life Is Complicated**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>I hate Ice Cream. I hate McDonalds. I hate kittens.<p>

The reason is only three words Alfred Freedom Jones. What does ice cream, McDonalds, and kittens have in common? The answer is Alfred.

I'm competing against ice cream, McDonalds, and kittens. Last night I had said to him 'Bloody hell, Alfred. You act as if you are married to McDonalds' and want to know what that idiot told me 'I'm not acting. Some people are married to their work, but I'm married to McDonalds.'

"Alfred, Why are eating ice cream for breakfast?"

"Because it is my lover."

"What happened to McDonalds?"

"Ice Cream is my sweet, but chilling affair. I'm having an affair even though I'm happy with McDonalds, but yet I don't feel guilty, Artie. After all McDonalds is constantly cheating on me by letting just anyone with money buy a meal."

Why do I have to have a crush on such an idiot? He claims to be married to McDonalds and having an affair on said McDonalds by eating ice cream.

"Do not call me, Artie. How many times have I told you?"

Alfred picked up two kittens, stood up, and grinned widely at me.

"Tony and Liberty want pets from you."

I hate kittens. Tony and Liberty are hissing at me.

"I do not want to pet those filthy animals."

"Do not insult my children."

Married to McDonalds, having an affair by eating ice cream, and two kittens being his so called children. Thankfully, The kittens are away from me.

"Arthur Kirkland, You are my adopted brother and best friend. Do not insult my babies." Alfred said slowly, his blue eyes narrowed, and those cheeks were puffed out.

Did I mention that I'm Alfred's adopted older brother? It slipped my mind for I was adopted last week by Alfred's mother. I did not want to go back to the United Kingdom so my mother decided to let Alfred's mother adopt me.

My mother and Alfred's mother are best friends although if asked they would say 'We are like sisters'. I'm allowed to call Alfred's mother by the title of Aunt. Alfred is allowed to call my mother by the title of Aunt. Yes, My mother and Alfred's mother think of each other as sisters even though they are not related at all.

"Alfred, I'm sorry for insulting your precious little ones."

"You are forgiven."

I'm sixteen years while Alfred is fourteen years old. There is a two year age gap, but it is not like there is a four or five age gap. It is not wrong that I have a crush on Alfred Jones. I met Alfred before my mother met Alfred's mother! Honestly, I should not accept that invite five years ago to come over on the fourth of July with my family. My family meaning my mother and four brothers. If I had not accepted then Alfred's mother and my mother wouldn't have met each other, but of course it would have happened sooner or later.

Do I think of Alfred as a cousin or brother? Fuck no. I was eleven years old and he was nine years old when we met each at school. My feelings only grew and deepened over time for Alfred.

"Guess what Arthur?"

"What?"

"I'm the hottest thing since sliced bread!"

Alfred is not the most mature fourteen year old, but there is just something about him that makes my heart beat faster and-

"Am I the hottest thing since sliced bread?" Alfred asked me, his body was pressed against mine, arms around my back, and he was looking into my eyes. "Yes or no."

"No, You are the ugliest thing since sliced bread."

I did not mean for that to come out. I wanted to say 'Yes you are the hottest thing since sliced bread', but no my lousy mouth said the wrong thing. I could almost swear my mouth is possessed.

"You are an asshole, Artie. I'm not ugly." Alfred stated firmly, his cheeks puffed out, and he stormed away from me. The chances of Alfred having a crush on me is doubtful because I keep on screwing up and saying the wrong thing to him. My Life Is Complicated.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **Who do you feel sorry for Alfred or Arthur?****

**My Life Is Complicated**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>Alfred has locked me out of the bedroom. Yes, We share a bedroom. However I sleep on the floor while he sleeps on the bed.<p>

"Alfred, Can you unlock the door?"

"Why did you say that I'm the ugliest thing since sliced bread?"

"It was just a joke."

"I'll unlock it in a minute."

I waited patiently, looking at my cell phone, and it seemed as if time is against me. Suddenly the door slammed opened and what the-

"How do I look?"

I'm unable to talk. Where the hell did he get that outfit? More than likely from that cross-dressing boy, Feliks. Why is he wearing such an outfit?

"Arthur, How do I look?"

I could almost swear Alfred purred when he asked me, but I think it is all inside of my head. Alfred is wearing cat ears, a very short blue skirt, a long sleeved off the shoulders scarlet shirt, a black choker, and is he wearing mascara?

"Alfred, Is that mascara?"

"It doesn't matter…How do I look?"

I backed up a few steps and I'm feeling a bit turned on by that outfit. Poor Alfred has no idea that he is turning me on. Suddenly my ankle is throbbing in pain, I swore, and landed on my arse. Damn those kittens have sharp teeth and claws. Alfred refuses to have his poor 'children' be declawed.

"How could you? You stepped on my poor defenseless babies." Alfred said to me. "Seriously, What the heck is your problem?"

He bent over and picked up the two miserable kittens. Is that a thong? I feel all the blood flowing down to my lower regions. I can see his arse and I'm tempted to grope that arse for it is there almost begging to be felt up, but no I can't for Alfred would get even more pissed off with me and might even say to me 'I hate you and we are no longer friends'.

Liberty and Tony glared at me. My ankles hurt like hell, but at least I was able to see Alfred bent over and-

"Poor Liberty. Poor Tony. They were innocently walking, but then you stepped on their tails."

"I'm sorry for stepping on their tails."

"Anyway, How do I look?" Alfred asked calmly. He released the kittens and luckily those ankle biters avoided me. What should I say? You look adorable and I want to do you? No that wouldn't go over too well…You look cute and I want to do dirty things to you? No, I can't say that to him. Maybe I should say some kind of statement like let's have sex. No, No, No. Fuck, My head is in the gutter and it would be best if I keep my mouth shut.

"Artie. Tell me how do I look in this outfit." Alfred said in a demanding voice. He pressed himself against me, I'm against the cold wall, those blue eyes looking at me wanting an answer, and I can tell Alfred is getting very irritated with my silence.

"Slut."

Shit, Wrong thing to say.

"What did you say, Artie?"

"Whore."

I did not receive a punch from him, but received something much worse such as seeing his hurt expression. The door was quietly closed not slammed shut, I feel like a prat, and I have only myself to blame. Damn, I really screwed up this time. I doubt Alfred has a crush on me. I'm such an asshole and almost always saying the wrong words to him.

I walked to the living room and turned on the television trying to forget Alfred's hurt expression, but I kept on seeing it over and over again inside of my mind. A few hours later I was almost asleep, but felt a soft hand on my shoulder and it belongs to Alfred.

"I'm going over to Ivan's house and stuff."

"In that outfit?"

"Yeah, Ivan lives right across the street. I called my mom up and then called up Ivan. I will be back in the morning, Arthur."

"Alfred, I'm sor-"

"It's okay. It was another one of your jokes, right? You didn't really call me a whore or a slut. Anyway, See you in the morning."

Alfred gave me a faint smile, he walked away, and the front door was quietly closed. Why do I always mess up? I didn't mean to say those things to him, but yet it came out of my mouth. Some say you always hurt the ones that you love and care about the most. Alfred is going over to sleep at Ivan's house. Ivan is fifteen years old, Russian, and he has strange violet eyes. I wonder what Alfred will be doing over there. I have not really seen Alfred and Ivan interacting with one another.

What will they be doing? Watching movies, playing video games, or a game. What if they play truth or dare? What if they play strip poker? What if they play doctor? What if they touch each other? What if they have sex! I slapped myself and firmly pinched my cheeks. Oh, The mind can be a terrible thing to have along with thinking about what if's.

"I could have said oh you look nice, but no I said slut and whore. So he is sleeping over at Ivan's house and I'm such a bloody moron. My life is so complicated."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. <strong>

**Why do you think Alfred dressed in that outfit and asked Arthur 'How do I look'?**

**The next chapter will be in Alfred's Point Of View.**


End file.
